thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Emma Frost is an urbane, mutant telepath with a well-noted dry wit and was known as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. History Emma Frost was born to a wealthy family and developed her mutant powers at the young age of four, and was considered a very strong telepath. Frost was approached by Professor Charles Xavier and becoming his first student. For several years, Frost was instructed by Xavier in the use of her powers, in which her teacher hoped she might one day join the Institute. However, Frost wanted none of it; she rejected the very idea of human-mutant coexistence and refusing to participate in any part of Xavier's ideals. She shut her mind from Xavier and her parents forbid him from visiting her. At some point in her teenage years, Emma's father, Winston Frost tried (unsuccessfully) to but the lands of the farmers in Smallville. She was caught in a fire and rescued by a young Clark Kent. The two struck a friendship for a time, but they lost contact afterwards, and she was left believing that he had forgotten about her. Unknown to her, Selene had manipulated her father into returning Clark's letters. Years later, Frost mastered her powers and becoming a powerful member of the Hellfire Club with the rank of White Queen. She also became the instructor of the Academy of Tomorrow, recruiting young mutants competitively with Xavier. Frost's students became known as the Hellions while she serves as the Hellions' mentor. Frost also became a role model for Doctor Doom's adopted daughter, Siryn, and accepted as her tutor, which she made a profound influence in Siryn. Frost had entered a bitter relationship with business magnate Lex Luthor. When Sebastian Shaw wanted to buy out LexCorp, Frost was sent under industrial espionage as Luthor's girlfriend. Frost maintained this facade until Luthor discovered her "convincing" his shareholders to sell their stock to her and Shaw. In retaliation, Luthor bought just enough stock to secure a 51 percent interest, purchased a 40 percent share of Frost's company to warn her off and promptly ending their relationship. This event utterly humiliated Frost. Emma crossed paths with Superman on several occasions as an enemy, always being defeated by the Kryptonian hero and his allies. Her students on the academy left her after the failed coup d'etat within the Hellfire Club when she used them as bait to attract Superman. She would later take part in the defense of Earth during the triple invasion from the Kree, Skrulls and Shi'ar. Emma was approached by Selene with a chance to be reinstated into the Inner Circle on the condition that she would steal a special crystal for her. Her mission failed and she was captured by Superman and the Justice League. It was at this point that she realized that Superman was the old farmboy Clark Kent she had known from her teenage years. She eventually was confronted by Selene herself, who revealed that she was the one who had convinced her father to intercept Clark's letters, just out of spite for the Kryptonian, making her realize that all the decisions she had made were all because of her, cutting herself from the people who cared for her and leaving her all alone. This revelation caused her to fall in despair and almost drove her to commit suicide by jumping off her apartment, but Superman convinced her that she wasn't alone, and she could still have a chance to turn her life around. Powers and abilities Emma Frost possesses telepathic powers at least close to the level of Professor Xavier, capable of reading minds and delivering telepathic attacks. However, those trained to block telepathic incursion can resist her attacks, and J'onn J'onzz has proven completely immune to her efforts. Emma Frost can also transform into a diamond state, granting her superior strength and endurance, but telepathic assaults can force her to return to human form. Personality Emma is a cold and calculating woman. She is quite dry-witted and very sarcastic, and can seem cold-hearted. She's very ambitious and will go to great lengths to obtain what she wants, to the point of manipulating and discarding other people as she sees fit. Her pride won't allow her to accept help from anyone else, as seen from her interactions with Professor Xavier, and laughs at the idea of human-mutant coexistence. Her powers seem to have taken a toll on her mental state, as she even freely admits that her family has a history of mental instability. It's later revealed, however, that Emma didn't always seem to be this way, as during her teenage years she struck a friendship with a young Clark Kent after he saved her from a fire, and she felt very hurt when she thought he had forgotten about her, which played a part in her getting her mindset about people in general. After it was revealed that Selene had manipulated her for almost her entire life just out of spite for the Kryptonian, she was almost driven to commit suicide, until Superman managed to reach out to her and give her a chance to redeem herself, to the point she even broke down in tears and apologized to him for everything she had done. Relationships Lex Luthor Emma once dated Lex Luthor, although the relationship was just a ruse to spy on LexCorp for Shaw International. When Lex caught wind of this, he planned an elaborate backfire on Shaw and Frost into losing a significant portion of their respective shares to LexCorp, which Emma never forgot and is still bitter about. Superman Emma encountered Superman several times as an enemy, with the Kryptonian hero and his allies always foiling her plans. It was later revealed that they had met many years before as teenagers, after he rescued her from a fire and they struck a friendship for a while, but she thought he had forgotten about her (unaware that her father had been manipulated by Selene to intercept his letters). She would later confront him about this fact, and she learned that Selene had orchestrated the whole thing just to hurt the Kryptonian. Even though she was driven to despair and almost committed suicide, Superman arrived to her apartment to talk to her, and let her know that he was still willing to help her. Background information Category:Characters Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Women Category:Hellions members